House of Winter: Part 2, House of Searches
Part 2 of my House of Winter series! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Anubis! Please stop! I shall find the globe!" Nina screamed. Anubis appeared. "Fine. You have 7 days! After that, you shall have horrific punishments!" Anubis declared, and then vanished. All the students turned back to normal. The fire was gone and Fabian wasn't being killed by a black fog. "What do I do now? I have no clue where to look for this globe!" Nina cried. Nina thought of something. "The world globe!" Nina whispered as she ran up to her room. She grabbed Sarah's globe and touched all around it. "Any button? Do I pull something?" Nina thought. She noticed a hole on the bottom of it. She pushed her finger into it and a secret compartment opened up! She stuck her hand into the secret compartment and pulled out a piece of paper. She read aloud: "The books are the place to look, but you might need to duck". Nina was TOTALLY confused. Books.... duck.... Nina remembered a couple of months ago. The bookshelf that the tunnels hid behind! Duck! In one of the task's, there was a print of a duck on the ground. Nina went to bed and wrote in her diary. Dear Diary, Yesterday was insane! Me and Fabian broke up, the god, Anubis, forced me to search for "The Globe of Isis". Now if I dont find it in 7 days, I shall have horrific punishments! It is 1am now, and that means there is only 6 days left! Yesterday I found a riddle and I know what to do, all I have to do is complete it in a few hours. I hope me and Fabian get back together.... Nina woke up the next morning and remembered about the riddle. She got dressed and rushed into the tunnels. She came to the hopscotch task. She went to the mark with the duck. She stepped on it. Nothing happened. Nina was about to cry. Suddenly, the wall opened up. Behind the wall was a door. A bunch of Egyptian hieroglyphics were on the door, and there was a key hole. Nina looked at her necklace. The key on the necklace! She took it off and placed it into the key hole.. Nina had some flashbacks. (Flashback) It's the key to my heart... (Back to normal) "The key to your heart" Nina said and twisted the key. The door opened and Nina found a long hallway, an empty one. On the ground were some tiles. Nina began to walk but a bunch of pendulums started swinging in front of her. She passed the pendulums but arrows began shooting at her! Nina eventually got to the end. There it was... there was a big glass window and the globe was on a pretty egyptian stand. Nina got the key and tried to smash the window. She smashed the window and looked at the globe. She grabbed it and called for Anubis. "Anubis! Come get your fancy globe!" Nina screamed. Nina heard a bang and dropped the globe by a mistake. It shattered into pieces. A black and green fog splattered all over the room. A face appeared in it, and made a scary look at Nina. It disappeared. Nina was confused. What did she do wrong? "Anubis!! Come please!" Nina cried. Anubis came. "Oh no! You broke the globe! You are going to live in torture forever!" Anubis screamed... The Mystery Continues............................................ _____________________________________________________________________________________________